JIKAN TRAVEL
by KouKuro
Summary: Kehilangan pekerjaan, diusir dari kontrakan hingga menerima undangan pernikahan dari gadis yang ia cintai membuat Naruto mengalami depresi berat. Sebuah bus misterius datang dan membawa naruto ke masa lalu. "Aku memang ingin menjadi orang yang berbeda, tapi kenapa harus jadi seorang perempuaaaaaaan!". Dimulailah kehidupan baru naruto sebagai gadis 18 tahun. NO YURI!
1. Prolog

**JIKAN TRAVEL**

**.**

**.**

**BY: KOUKURO**

**...**

**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/COMEDY /TIME TRAVEL**

**RATED: T semi M**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: Typo dan kata kata masih berantakan. NO YURI!**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

.

Konoha, 2019. 10.40pm

Pernahkah kau berfikir ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini atau pergi jauh ketempat dimana kau tidak mau menjadi dirimu saat ini?

Jika tidak, yaa mungkin kalian termasuk orang orang yang beruntung di kehidupan ini.

Berbanding terbalik denganku, keberuntunganku di dunia ini sangat lah tipis, seakan dunia ini selalu menggiringku menuju kegagalan.

Bayangkan saja, hari ini aku di pecat dari pekerjaanku hanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, dan diusir dari rumah kontrakanku.

Dan yang paling buruknya lagi adalah , wanita yang aku cintai sejak dulu baru saja mengirimkan undangan pernikahannya.

Damn it! Semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari.

Jujur Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan, semua ini terlalu mendadak, ini sudah di luar batasku untuk menahannya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang , berjalan di trotoar jalan yang sepi dengan sebotol bir di tanganku, setidaknya efek alkohol bisa sedikit meringankan beban pikiranku saat ini.

Naruto pov end

Malam semakin larut, bintang pun tak menunjukkan sinarnya karena terhalang oleh mendung, langit malam ini seolah menggambarkan suasana hati naruto saat ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto terus berjalan sempoyongan tanpa arah dan tujuan, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi sejauh jauh nya yang ia bisa.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang ke sebrang jalan.

'kalau tidak salah di sebrang jalan sana ada jurang, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika aku mengakhiri hidupku di sana, lagi pula sudah tidak ada lagi tempatku untuk pulang' ujar naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi pun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebrang jalan.

Saat di pertengahan jalan naruto tidak sadar jika ada sebuah bus yang sedang melintas di jalan tersebut, naruto yang saat itu tengah mabuk berat tidak dapat berbuat banyak, lagi pula tidak masalah jika ia harus mati tertabrak bus, toh lagian tujuannya memang ingin mati, begitulah fikirnya.

Cahaya bus semakin mendekat, naruto hanya mampu menutup matanya, 'akhirnya aku akan terlepas dari semua beban ini' fikir naruto.

Sudah beberapa detik berlalu sejak naruto memejamkan matanya namun ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Naruto pun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, ternyata bus tersebut berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Naruto melihat bus tersebut, bus tersebut memiliki bentuk yang cukup aneh, terdapat sebuah jam besar yang cukup mencolok berada di atasnya, naruto bahkan belum pernah melihat bus seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Jikan Travel" gumam naruto membaca tulisan yang ada di atas kaca bus tersebut, mungkin itu adalah nama dari bus tersebut fikir naruto.

ckleekkk..

Pintu bus pun terbuka.

Dirasa tak kunjung ada yang keluar, naruto pun mecoba mengecek kedalam bus tersebut, tanpa ada rasa keraguan naruto pun menaiki tangga masuk kedalam bus.

Mata naruto melihat kesegala sudut ruangan bus, namun ia tidak melihat seorangpun berada di sana bahkan ia tidak melihat sopir bus tersebut.

Jika naruto saat ini sedang berada di kondisi normal mungkin ia akan ketakutan dan merasa kalau bus ini adalah bus hantu, namun saat ini fikirannya sedang kacau , ia berfikir mungkin ini adalah bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke akhirat.

Tanpa ambil pusing naruto pun duduk di tempat duduk penumpang, naruto melihat di sebelah tempat duduknya terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat kertas dan pulpen bulu.

Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Kemana anda ingin pergi?"

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut, naruto sempat berfikir untuk apa menanyakan tujuan seseorang melalui sebuah surat?

Karena tak mau terlalu banyak berfikir, Naruto pun mengambil pulpen bulu tersebut dan mengisi pertanyaan di surat itu.

"aku ingin pergi ke tempat dimana aku ingin menjadi orang yang berbeda" ucap naruto sambil menuliskan tujuannya di surat tersebut.

Naruto pun meletakkan kembali kertas dan pulpen tersebut di meja sebelahnya, tak lama setelah itu mesin bus pun menyala , dan muncul sebuah running text di depan kursi penumpang.

"Selamat menikmati perjalan baru anda, semoga menyenangkan" gumam naruto membaca running text tersebut.

Hooaaaaammmm~~

Entah kenapa naruto merasa sangat mengantuk setelah membaca running text tersebut, tanpa sadar ia pun mulai terlelap bersamaan dengan bus yang mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu.

O

.

O

.

O

.

O

11.40 pm, Konoha

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di perkirakan berumur sekitar 30 tahun sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi di daerah kota konoha.

"ah sialan si tua bangka itu, bisa bisanya dia menyuruhku masuk kerja di hari liburku ini, bahkan membuatku sampai pulang selarut ini" gerutu wanita tersebut yang masih mengenakan name tag bertuliskan 'Tsunade Senju'.

Tsunade mempercepat langkah kakinya ingin segera sampai ke rumahnya, mengingat jalan yang ia lewati ini pun lumayan sepi, ia tidak ingin terjadi hal hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Beberapa meter di depan tsunade saat ini terdapat sebuah halte bus, tsunade seperti melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di kursi halte tersebut. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit was was, tsunade pun mencoba perlahan mendekati halte tersebut.

Setelah terasa cukup dekat, Tsunade pun dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang tertidur di bangku halte tersebut. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang Tsunade fikir umurnya sekitar 18 tahun, berambut kuning panjang lebih pekat dari pada miliknya dan memiliki paras yang cantik meski sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan yang membuat Tsunade tak habis fikir lagi kenapa dia tidur disini dalam keadaan telanjaaang!?

"apa apaan anak ini tidur di tempat seperti ini dalam keadaan telanjang, Heeyy kau, bangun, jika kau memang ingin tidur setidaknya kenakan dulu pakaianmu" ujar Tsunade sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh gadis itu.

"engggghhhhhh" gadis itu pun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia pun terkejut setelah melihat tsunade yang sedang ada di depannya dan segera mengambil posisi duduk.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, siapa kau dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini dengan keadaan telanjang seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade ke gadis itu.

"Telanjang?" gadis berambut kuning itu malah bertanya balik. Ia pun melihat ke arah tubuhnya, ia melihat ada dua buah benda yang bergantungan di dadanya, Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, ia lalu mencoba memegang kedua benda tersebut.

Cuiiit cuiit cuiit cuittt

'Oh sial ini lembut sekalil, ini terasa begitu nyata' fikirnya sambil terus meremas remas dadanya.

Tsunade yang melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu malah bengong sendiri, 'apakah anak ini sudah tidak waras?' fikir Tsunade.

"emm nona.. apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Tunade untuk memastikan apakah orang yang di depannya ini orang yang waras atau tidak.

Gadis itu kembali melihat kearah Tsunade sedikit kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Nona? Maaf apakah anda tidak bisa melihat kalau aku ini adalah laki laki?" ujar gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

Okeee orang ini sudah tidak waras fikir Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "lalu jika kau adalah laki laki bisakah kau jelaskan sesuatu yang sejak tadi kau pegang itu?"

Gadis yang tampak kebingungan itu pun kembali melihat sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia remas remas. Seperti sudah sedikit tersadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, gadis itu pun seketika mematung dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

Seakan masih tidak percaya, gadis itu pun perlahan menurunkan tangannya menuju daerah bawah sambil memejamkan matanya berharap kalau semua ini tidak nyata, dan benar saja.

ITUU HILAAAAAAAAANGGG...!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 1

**JIKAN TRAVEL**

**.**

**.**

**BY: KOUKURO**

**...**

**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/COMEDY /TIME TRAVEL**

**RATED: T semi M**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: Typo dan kata kata masih berantakan. NO YURI!**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Sesuatu yang sulit di terima**

**.**

.

Gelap? Dimana aku saat ini?

Ku telusuri mataku ke segala arah hanya kegelapan yang ku dapat hingga akhirnya aku melihat sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku, sosok yang sepertinya sangat tidak asing bagiku, aku coba mendekat untuk memastikan siapakah wanita tersebut, seperti merasa ada yang mendekat dia pun membalikkan badannya melihat kearahku. Dan benar saja itu adalah dia.

"Hinata..?" tanya ku memastikan, dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis, senyuman itu yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku, yang membuat aku tak bisa melihat wanita lain selain dirinya. Namun kenyataannya sekarang bahwa dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, hanya mengingat itu saja membuat hatiku sakit.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hinata?" aku coba bertanya lagi dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan, namun dia tetap tak bersuara dan hanya memilih tersenyum. Itu membuatku sangat bingung dan tak tau harus melakukan apa.

Aku memberanikan diri meraih dan menggenggam tangannya , mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, walaupun kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, sampai saat ini aku tak pernah sekali pun mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, karena apa? Karena aku ini seorang pengecut pecundang payah. Dan apa yang aku dapat saat ini hanyalah penyesalan karena tidak pernah mengatakan apapun hingga kami terpisah jauh setelah lulus SMA.

Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, tak perduli dia sudah jadi milik orang lain atau tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin menyesalinya lagi. Ku tatap matanya dalam dan ia pun tak berpaling dari pandanganku. Ku pejamkan mata, ku hirup udara dalam dalam, sial... ini sangat mendebarkan.

"hinata sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku memendam rasa kepadamu, aku selalu mencintaimu" ucapku dengan mantap.

Hinata tak menjawab apapun dia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi aku genggam.

"kau terlambat naruto" dia akhirnya bicara dengan sedikit raut wajah yang sendu.

"ya aku tau aku memang sudah terlambat, ini semua terjadi karena kebodohanku sendiri, tapi jika aku tidak terlambat mengatakannya apakah kita bisa bersama?" Aku mencoba bertanya sebuah kemungkinan yang pasti tak akan mungkinterjadi.

Ku lihat hinata hanya tersenyum, namun bukan senyum manis seperti tadi, lebih tepatnya seperti senyum mengejek. Dia pun kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sisnis, apa apaan ini, hinata tidak pernah melihat ku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, seolah olah dia sedang melihat sesongok sampah, tidak... bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

"heh.. sadarilah dirimu uzumaki. Siapa yang mau dengan manusia sampah seperti mu, hanya karena aku teman masa kecilmu kau jadi percaya diri huh?.. selama ini bahkan harus menahan malu karena pernah menjadi temanmu, akan lebih baik jika ku menghilang saja dari dunia ini!"

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya mendengar apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut hinata, aku tak bisa menyangkalnya karena apa yang dia ucapkan memang tidaklah salah, aku memegang dada kiriku, kenapa disini terasa sakit walaupun aku tau itu benar tapi ini sangat sakit.

Tak lama muncul seorang pria yang entah dari mana namun aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, ia pun menggandeng tangan hinata dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkanku. Hinata yang masih menatapku sinis pun berbalik pergi meninggalkanku bersama pria itu.

"Hinata... tunggu... Hinataaaaaaaa...

**O**

**.**

**O**

...aaaaaa!"

Akupun langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurku sebelumnya. Aku masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dan aku sadar tadi itu hanyalah mimpi.

"ternyata hanya mimpi, yang benar saja, hinata itu gadis baik mana mungkin dia mengucapkan kata kata seperti itu" aku coba menenangkan diri dan sedikit merasa lega karena itu tadi hanyalah mimpi dan inilah kenyataannya sekarang, kenyataan yang sangat sulit di percaya, aku Uzumaki Naruto pria tulen berusia 28 tahun kini menjadi seorang gadis remaja 18 tahun, ini pasti karena sebuah bus aneh yang aku tumpangi kemarin saat aku mabuk. Aaaargghh ini sangat sulit di percaya, Ya memang benar aku ingin jadi orang yang berbeda tapi bukan berarti harus jadi perempuan jugaaaaa..

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, mau tidak mau aku harus menerima keadaan yang cukup sulit diterima ini. Ku pandangi sekitarku, sempat berfikir dimana aku sekarang, saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak bisa di bilang besar tapi tidak juga kecil, melihat dekorasinya aku yakin kamar ini milik seorang perempuan, akhirnya aku pun teringat apa yang terjadi semalam.

**Semalam**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak layaknya seorang perempuan. Ahh persetan dengan itu yang lebih penting sekarang adalah ...

Ituu hilaaangg..

Sesuatu di bawah sana yang seharusnya menjadi kehormatan seorang lelaki sekarang sudah HILAAAAANG!. 'bahkan aku belum pernah menggunakannya dengan benar' inner ku menangis.

"hey apa kau benar baik baik saja?" tanya seorang wanita yang ada di depanku yang sedari tadi aku abaikan karena terlalu tenggelam dengan fikiranku sendiri, aku pun menatapnya dengan ekspersi yang sulit di jelaskan, karena aku tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa untuk saat ini, aku pun reflek menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Seolah tak mau lebih banyak bertanya, dia pun melepas jaket yang ia kenakan saat ini dan memakaikannya di tubuhku yang tidak terbalut benang sehelaipun.

"lebih baik kau ikut aku dulu sekarang, besok kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku" ucap wanita yang belum aku ketahui namanya itu.

Karena merasa tidak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik aku pun menganggukan kepala dan mengikutinya pulang. Di dalam perjalanan tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan, aku juga enggan untuk mulai berbicara karena masih sedikit syok dengan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Aku pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sepertinya nyaman untuk di tinggali. Aku pun mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, kamar mandinya ada di belakang sana, aku akan menyiapkan handuk dan baju gantinya" ucapnya setelah kami masuk kedalam rumah sambil menunjukkan kamar mandinya. Ia pun melangkah hendak meninggalkanku.

"terima kasih" ucapku lirih, dia pun menoleh sejenak kepadaku dan hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi yang telah ia tunjukkan tadi.

Tak terlalu lama aku berada di dalam kamar mandi, wajahku sedikit memerah, sial ini begitu nyata, baru pertama kali aku melihat tubuh wanita secara langsung.

Walau bagaimanapun aku ini pria dewasa yang normal, wajar saja jika aku terpesona melihat tubuh wanita tanpa busana, yaa... walaupun tubuh ini adalah tubuhku sekarang.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat handuk serta pakaian ganti yang telah di sediakan, setelah mengeringkan tubuhku menggunakan handuk, aku pun mengambil pakaian dalam yang juga telah di sediakan, aku melihat nya dan menghela nafas.

"apa aku harus memakai ini? Haaah yang benar saja.. " ucapku lesu.. akupun segera memakai semuanya dan segera bergegas keluar.

Aku pun menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendapati wanita itu tengah menungguku di sana. "ayo ikut aku, akan ku tunjukkan kamarmu" katanya, aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang menaiki tangga, setelah sampai di depan pintu, ia pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menghidupkan lampu.

"kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini untuk istirahat dan kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi besok, untuk sekarang kau lebih baik istirahatlah dulu" ucapnya, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia pun tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ingin keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"emm anoooo, bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu?" tanyaku kepadanya, dia menoleh kepadaku, "Tsunade senju... jika ada apa apa kau bisa memanggilku, kamarku ada di sebelah" ucapnya.

Aku pun mengangguk "baiklah Tsunade-san, trima kasih". Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. 'Tsunade-san yaaa jika di lihat mungkin dia sedikit lebih tua dari ku mungkin umurnya sekitar 30 tahun' aku tak tau kenapa dia mau membantuku tapi firasatku mengatakan kalu dia itu orang baik.

Aku melihat setiap inchi sudut kamar ini, hanya dari melihat dekorasi dan interiornya saja aku bisa menebak jika kamar ini adalah kamar perempuan, tapi jika kamar ini untuk tamu, kenapa harus di dekorasi seperti kamar perempuan?

Aku pun tak terlalu ambil pusing dan segera menuju ke sebuah kasur yang tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk satu orang. Karena terlalu lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini , tak lama bagiku untuk terlelap dan menuju alam mimpi

**Flash back end**

Yaaa begitulah kira kira kenapa aku bisa berakhir di kamar ini

**Naruto pov end**

Ckleeeekkkk

Pintu kamar yang di tempati naruto terbuka dan menampakkan Tsunade disana.

"apa kau baik baik saja? Aku mendengarmu berteriak tadi" ucap tsunade menanyakan.

".. ahaha yaa tidak ada apa apa, hanya sedikiti bermimpi saja tadi" ucap naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"yasudahlah, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan segera turun kebawah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucap tsunade "dan jika kau ingin mengganti pakaian di lemari itu banyak pakaian wanita, pakailah yang manapun kau suka, aku akan menunggu di bawah" ucap tsunade smabil menunjuk arah lemari baju di kamar tersebut.

"baiklah Tsunade-san" tsunade pun meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan kembali ke lantai bawah.

Setelah membersihkan diri, naruto pun melangkah kearah lemari yang di tunjuk Tsunade tadi, ia pun membuka pintu lemari tersebut, dan benar saja didalam lemari tersebut banyak terdapat pakaian wanita, naruto pun memilih milih pakaian apa yang akan dia gunakan, jika di lihat lihat kebanyakan pakaian yang ada di lemari ini bukanlah pakaian untuk wanita dewasa seperti Tsunade, lebih ke pakaian untuk gadis SMA.

"untuk apa Tsunade-san menyimpan pakaian yang sudah tidak cocok ia kenakan di umurnya yang sekarang?" gumam naruto bertanya sendiri.

Setelah lama memilih akhirnya naruto lebih memilih pakaian yang simple saja, ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos sebagai atasan dan bawahannya dia menggunakan celana jeans navy dengan sedikit robekan di bagian paha dan lututnya. Stelan saat ini adalah yang paling pas menurut naruto, lagi pula dia juga tidak tau bagaimana selera berpakaian wanita.

Setelah semuanya oke, naruto pun bergegas meninggalkan kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah dimana Tsunade sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

Naruto pun sudah sampai di meja makan, disana sudah tersedia sarapan yang sudah di sediakan tsunade, Tsunade pun sudah duduk di sana menunggu naruto sambil menonton TV.

"baiklah ayo kita makan dulu" ucap tsunade, naruto pun hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari keduanya, hanya terdengar suara TV yang masih menyala, keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menikmati makanannya masing masing.

"_Berita terkini.. vokalis dari band Sword Summer di kabarkan meninggal dunia akibat insiden kecelakaan yang terjadi pukul 02.00 dini hari" _ terdengar suara pembawa berita di TV yang mengabarkan berita yang terjadi hari ini.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan berita yang di dengarnya barusan. "Hah ada apa dengan berita ini, bukannya sudah jelas vokalis sword summer memang sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu" ucap naruto santai sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tsunade menatap naruto bingung, "apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, bahkan 10 tahun lalu band sword summer belum terbentuk"

Ucapan tsunade sukses membuat naruto mematung dan berhenti dari kegiatan makannnya, "maaf Tsunade-san bisa kau jelaskan apa yang barusan kau katakan tadi?" tanya naruto perlahan dengan ekspersi kaget.

"Yaaa... sudah jelaskan, band sword summer saja baru terbentuk 3 tahun yang lalu sekitar tahun 2006 jika aku tidak salah, apa kau tidak mengetahui itu?, padahal band itu cukup populer menurutku" ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

Braaaaakkk

Seketika naruto berdiri sambil menggebrak meja makan, tsunade terkejut dengan reaksi yang di berikan naruto.

"Tsunade-san... Jika aku boleh tau tahun berapa sekarang?" Ucap naruto sambil menunduk.

"2009.. kenapa?" tsunade sedikit bingung kenapa anak ini malah menanyakan tahun.

Mata naruto terbelalak mendengar jawaban Tsunade, "kalender... Apa kau punya kalender" tanya naruto lagi. Tsunade pun menunjukkan letak kalender yang tertempel di dinding rumahnya.

Seakan tak percaya akan ucapan tsunade barusan, naruto bergegas melihat kalender untuk memastikan, dan benar saja di kalender menunjukkan tanggal _**13 April 2009.**_

'ternyata bukan hanya tubuhku saja yang berubah menjadi wanita, tapi aku juga kembali ke masa lalu' batin naruto yang masih tak percaya jika dia kembali ke masa lalau tepat 10 tahun dari masanya.

Sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Ini sudah di luar dari nalar manusia fikir naruto.

Tsunade pun berdiri mendekati naruto, ia pun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap serius ke naruto.

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang siapa dirimu, dan dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Tsunade serius.

Naruto pun membalas menatap tsunade dengan serius, 'ya kurasa aku harus berterus terang dengan Tsunade-san, aku rasa dia adalah tipe orang yang bisa di percaya' ucap naruto dalam hati.

Naruto pun menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

"jika aku ceritakan apa kau akan percaya kepadaku?" Tanya naruto terlebih dahulu.

"yaaa... Tergantung seberapa konyol ceritamu" jawab tsunade santai.

Naruto pun terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku sebenarnya adalah laki laki yang datang dari masa depan" ucap naruto setelah itu.

Tsunade pun melangkah semakin mendekat kearah naruto dan menepuk pundak naruto sambil tersenyum.

'apakah Tsunade-san percaya dengan ceritaku? Sepertinya dia percaya buktinya dia menepuk pundakku untuk menyemangatiku, seperti yang di harapkan Dari Tsunade-san' fikir naruto, naruto pun membalas senyumannya.

"Sayang sekali gadis muda dan cantik seperti mu malah mengalami gangguan jiwa" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!"

_**To be continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Note: **fic ini tidak ada unsur YURI atau menyukai sesama jenis! Nikmati saja alurnya nanti juga paham :D

Maaf kalo fic nya pendek, author masih pemula, kemampuan author hanya segitu T_T . jadi harap di maklumi ya.

Jika ada yang ingin di sampaikan, sampaikan saja lewat kolom review ya..

Gunakan bahasa yang sopan agar tidak mematahkan semangat author untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ya :D

Be smart reader!


End file.
